


Gift

by Lansai



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, 环太平洋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansai/pseuds/Lansai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我认为每个英雄都该收到他们的奖赏。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 我认为每个英雄都该收到他们的奖赏。

年轻的女孩儿总是跟在他身后说个不停，Raleigh有点儿受不了。

“OK，小姐，感谢你的热情推荐——先让我自己看一会儿，有什么需要我会找你的。”Raleigh转过去这么说。

“好的先生。”女孩儿似乎有些羞涩地抓了抓自己金色的头发——她有点儿像某个人，但是Raleigh想不起来她究竟像谁。

Raleigh觉得自己的语气大概重了点儿。

管他的。

他在一家婴儿用品店中焦头烂额，面对让他眼花的那些东西毫无头绪。

他不该拒绝Mako跟他一起来的建议的。

不过现在也为时已晚，反正他得按他说的——把一切都买齐了带回去。

希望他不会忘记什么东西。

奶瓶，衣服裤子，尿布……需要的东西多得令人发指。

糟糕透了，男人天生就不能管购物这事儿。

或许他应该提早问问Mr.Hansen，毕竟，比起来，他至少更有经验一些，就算只是一些。有经验。

女人——好吧，女人很麻烦，她们不喜欢这个，不喜欢那个——她们几乎什么都不喜欢。但是上帝啊，他此刻真是无比地需要女人无与伦比的鉴赏力，才能使他在一大堆花花绿绿色彩丰富的婴儿用品中挑出他真正需要的。

他不知道哪个即将到来的生命会喜欢哪种。他不知道他会喜欢哪种。

甚至不清楚颜色。他不知道一个人的喜好会不会因为一些莫名其妙的事件发生变化。

只是一些猜测，不知道是否真的可行。

他很紧张，非常紧张。

同时有些害怕。

“好吧……我想……就这些。”Raleigh把所有清单上的东西简单粗略地扫了一遍，没落下什么。

他像一个笨拙的、紧张的新父亲一样。

他本来就是个笨拙、紧张的新父亲，怎么看都像。

Raleigh Becket留了太长的胡子，总有人摸不透他的年龄。

就像他已经很老了，但是也可能很年轻，笑起来像个年轻人。似乎有谁说过，他那张笑脸从来没变过。

哦，好歹变过一次吧，别把这类的事儿都无视了。总得提到它。

Raleigh看了看手上的购物袋，他该怎么说呢？嘿，瞧我，像不像一个满载而归的流浪汉？

会不会有人鼓掌？

不会的，他们总是缺乏幽默感的啦。别在意这些，兄弟。

他把购物袋甩在后座上，自己则坐进驾驶座，发动汽车。他问天童借来的车，反正他有很多车，非常多以至于并不缺这一辆，所以他告诉Raleigh“无论你借多久都没问题，反正停在车库里也没什么用。”

Raleigh则回答他：“这话听起来像个大腹便便的爆发户——我得感激涕零一会儿以衬托你的慷慨啦，哈哈哈老兄，我可不是在挖苦你。”

“要是你非得这么说——我老婆会半夜打电话对你尖叫的。”天童说。

“她会？”Raleigh大惊小怪地皱了皱眉头。

“她不会。”天童说，“可你没见过她怀孕那时候的样子，简直令人抓狂，神经过敏的女人，好兄弟，祝你好运，希望你这辈子可不要碰到任何一个。”

“我只能说我尽量。”Raleigh假装无奈地说。看起来倒是真的挺无奈的。

事实上他知道自己会遇到怎样的女人。

明摆着的事儿。

谁都明白这事儿是怎么发生的。所有故事的一般套路——虽然与众不同了一点儿。

或者是不遇上任何一个女人。 

反正这也不是谁可以擅自决定的。至少Raleigh Becket觉得他没法儿决定。以后再说——现在他还有手头上的事儿得做。

到达目的地时他看到Mr.Hansen的车停在门口。

哦，他已经到了？

所以Raleigh毫不意外地看到Herc怀里抱着的那个婴儿。

“哦……他们真……像极了。”Raleigh说。

“是啊，我有点儿……”Herc是想回答他来着，但是出于一些不太自然的原因，他有些不知所措。

“我明白。”Raleigh点点头表示理解。

“我有些不知道到底该庆幸还是难过，我得重新学着当一个父亲。”Herc说，“我想他会变得亲切一点，我会努力点儿。”

“他会的，当然。”Raleigh说。

　 “希望是这样。”Herc说，微微扬了扬下巴，示意Raleigh，“他就在里面。”

　 Raleigh说：“……我想我最好过一会儿进去。”

“去吧，没什么关系。”Herc说，“也许一开始很难接受，但是——很快，你会习惯的。”

“非常快。”Herc补充。

好吧。

也许是出于某种特殊的回报。

每位在这场战争中失去亲人的英雄赢得了一个机会。

让你最重要的人重生。用科学的方法——比如克隆。

听起来却那么不可思议。

Raleigh Becket为了它准备了一个月。

现在终于要迎接他了。

他慢慢靠近那张带着栏杆的床。

也许是来自什么神秘力量——他奇迹般地平静了下来，没有预想中的惊慌失措。也没有转身就逃。

“嗨，Yancy？”

男孩儿睁开睡意朦胧的眼睛，似乎在冲他微笑。

欢迎回来。

终于把这个姑且称作新生命的婴儿抱在怀里的Raleigh这么想着。

希望我可以陪你久一些。  
　　

Fin


End file.
